1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the muzzle loading of firearms and, more particularly, to a muzzle-loading device for carrying projectiles, powder and percussion caps for expediting the muzzle loading of firearms, such as rifles.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Many people continue to muzzle-load firearms, such as rifles, due to the structure of the rifles as well as for their own enjoyment, even though great advances have been made in rifle loading technology. In order to muzzle-load a rifle, powder and a projectile, such as a bullet, must be loaded in the muzzle of the rifle, and a percussion cap must be placed on the nipple of the rifle. Thus, it is necessary for a person utilizing a muzzle-loading rifle to carry with him quantities of powder, bullets and percussion caps. While it is desirable to expedite the muzzle loading of such rifles, the procedures required to load the rifles cannot be automated without ruining the muzzle-loading concept.
In view of the above, it has been proposed to provide powder horns or storage pouches for the materials required for muzzle loading, as emplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,889 to Wilburn; however, such devices are relatively complicated and expensive. Additionally, attempts have been made to provide muzzle loaders holding a charge of powder, a bullet and two percussion caps for use in muzzle-loading firearms, such as the Load-N-Cap Speed Loader Manufactured by Hole In The Wall of Richland, WA. Such muzzle loaders have been formed basically of a partitioned brass tube adapted to hold powder in one compartment and a projectile in the other compartment with end caps for the compartments holding percussion caps. These muzzle loaders suffer the disadvantages of being relatively heavy, of loosely carrying bullets which cause noise due to the metal-to-metal contact of carrying only a single type of percussion cap and of not facilitating the carrying of a measured amount of powder charge to permit precise loading of a rifle. Another disadvantage of prior art muzzle loaders is that they require the projectile to be placed in the muzzle of a firearm by hand.